


On the word "honeymoon"

by threadoflife



Series: sherlock ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And there are Christmas presents!, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, John needs a dictionary, M/M, Mrs H knows best, Mrs H mildly rebukes John, Mrs H slays, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife
Summary: According to Mrs Hudson, John doesn't quite know the meaning of the word "honeymoon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly thing for a gif set
> 
> http://wssh-watson.tumblr.com/post/152958037722/wssh-watson-tisnotmydivison-i-mean-i-know
> 
> I LOVE MRS H

When Mrs H reminisces about her marriage in front of the boys, they both look different grades of mildly appalled. She wages that's because--especially for John--these memories recall the only too possible ways their futures might go.

If she’d told them about having ditched her husband at the wedding to elope with her best friend instead they’d be all ears, though. That's something she's sure of.

*

“So what happened then?” John is leaning forward on the table, food completely forgotten.

“Oh, we had a nice honeymoon, dear.” She adds, eyes twinkling, “Barely left the room at all, if you know what I mean.”

Somehow she thinks John would have grimaced here, but instead he just grins at her. “Oh yeah, I can see why.”

When she catches Sherlock terrorising his blog not long after the wedding, Mrs H remembers John’s grin, remembers what he said. “Is he enjoying his honeymoon, then?” she asks casually, picking up the teacups with tea long gone cold from random places.

Sherlock–paler than usual, unwashed, in equally unwashed clothes–deigns to answer for once, which is the first time in days. “Sex holiday,” he corrects her, with nothing of his usual pomposity. He tries to sound detached but it comes out as hateful instead. He keeps his face averted from her, fringe obscuring his eyes as he stares down at the screen of the laptop in his lap.

Mrs H comes to peek over his shoulder, holding a dirty plate in one hand and two teacups in the other. She takes in the frequency of John’s replies, and Mary’s reprimand. “I don’t think so,” she says after a moment. “Suppose he must have got something wrong there.”

And the first time in days, Sherlock glances up at her.  
They share a brief, genuine smile.

*

Much, much later–and she feels blessed to witness this before her death–John and Sherlock don’t even have to have their honeymoon to have their sex holiday. It happens on an unremarkable Tuesday afternoon, and Mrs H decides to spontaneously visit a friend to spare herself the mental scars.

When this continues for another four months, Mrs H can’t help saying over tea, “You know, Sherlock, I think John might benefit from a dictionary for Christmas this year.”

Sherlock chokes on his tea while John stares at her with raised eyebrows. Mrs H reprimanding him, yes, okay, but–being condescending towards him? That hasn’t happened before.

“Sorry?” His words come out neutrally. “What’s that, Mrs H?”

Mrs H looks pointedly at Sherlock, who’s following the conversation with unusual interest. “I just mean,” she says, to Sherlock, entirely ignoring John, “he still doesn’t seem to know the meaning of the word ‘honeymoon.’ It’s usually what happens after a wedding,” she continues, now turned toward John. “Your sex holiday. You keep getting it wrong: you certainly neglected that after you married Mary, but you haven’t even proposed to Sherlock and here you are, tormenting my poor ears more days than not.”

John looks delightful when he begins spluttering.

*

For Christmas, John gets a dictionary from Sherlock, in addition to a thesaurus.

Sherlock gets a fall to the knee and a simple silver band before their group of friends.

And Mrs H? Well, she gets the best present of all: her boys, so happy to have one another that their eyes tear up, at long last.


End file.
